Peaceful Times
by SSJC J
Summary: There are times where lasers aren't flying around and world-ending threats aren't threatening everything. These are those times in Neptunia: The Saiyan Warrior. Rated M for future themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Saiyan and Fox**

**AN: Hey guys welcome to the first of ten one shots centered between the events of my first story and its sequel. This chapter is focused primarily on Kila and her death along with Julio helping her so it's focused on them and their relationship so it's full of fluff between the two well three technically and no there won't be a lemon as I didn't feel like writing one. Nothing else to say so let's continue with the chapter.**

**Bold=Author  
**_Italics=Thinking  
_Regular=Speaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs, the story behind it, and custom cards that appear in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

**Kila's POV Three Days After the Epilogue**

"Compa's staying with Neptune tonight right?" I asked Julio who sipped a soda. It was about six and it was just us in Compa's apartment on her couch. Julio had recovered enough to the point he was able to go do work in the Guild while Neptune dealt with her work as the CPU and Compa went to school again. I had been doing Guild work as well and sometimes partnered with Julio or even IF. We all alternated to see Neptune got work done though.

"Yeah. She got quite a bit of work today according to Compa so they're gonna have to say the night over." Julio answered. "So...It's just us and Purin." He said reaching down and petting said dogs head to her delight. I smiled at that and he noticed.

"...If you're up for it we can have some fun later but let's just enjoy the peace and quiet." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him enjoying his warmth and sturdiness that brought me comfort and I needed it since it's been hard to sleep lately. No matter how hard I tried it was rough and I was thinking of getting some medicine to try and help. Julio then began to pet my ears softly and gently causing me to sigh as I let him as it felt soothing and I pressed my face into his chest.

"We haven't had some alone time in a bit huh?" Julio asked. "Well, alone time where we can just sit down and enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah...It's nice." I muttered into his chest, letting out a small yawn.

"You're really tired huh?" Julio asked in concern. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Yes." I answered. It was true I had been sleeping just not well. He must have realized that and asked again.

"Been sleeping well?" Julio specified and I fell silent. He'd notice I was lying immediately.

"...No." I answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, though his tone said it wasn't a request.

"...I've just been finding it rough to sleep is all...No big deal." I said lifting my head.

"Babe...I can figure out why." He said gently placing a hand on my cheek and I leaned against his warm hand. "It's been bothering you that bad hasn't it...The idea that less then a week ago you were dead would bother anyone."

"...It's been hard alright? I get nightmares when I fall asleep because I see him putting that hole in my chest and it terrifies me." I admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Julio asked. "You know you can talk to me."

"I just didn't want to add another thing for you to worry about." I muttered and Julio lightly pulled my ears causing me to yelp. "H-Hey!"

"What was it you told me in the hot spring?" Julio asked with a small frown. "You're gonna worry about me because you love me and that goes for me as well. I love you so I'm gonna worry about you." I looked down at that. It was true.

"...I'm sorry." I muttered leaning against him and he gently rubbed my back.

"There's no need to apologize about this. You went through something that not many people can say they have. You died and came back to life and understandably you're finding it rough to deal with it." Julio said gently. "...To be honest I've been having a hard time dealing with it as well."

"Why?" I asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"I failed to protect you." Julio answered simply. "Me not being strong enough forced you to take a hit you shouldn't have had to take. Just because you came back doesn't change that."

"That's not your fault. I made the call." I said softly.

"Doesn't change the fact you wouldn't have had to if I had been strong enough." Julio said. "I know you want me to feel otherwise but I can't."

"...How would you be if I stayed dead?" I asked worried.

"If you hadn't come back I would have fallen into depression for sure." Julio answered honestly and I fell silent. "I know Compa and Neptune would be there for me but there's no way I'd be able to move on for a long time." Julio admitted as he gently ran his hands through my hair. "But you're alive so I'm good. I blame myself for you dying but I can move on from that because you're back. Right now, my focus is helping you move on...So, if there's anything I can do to help you...Just let me know." I fell silent at that.

"...Just hold me for a while." I muttered and pressed my face into his chest and hugged him tightly and he did the same and we both laid down on the couch and I took in a breath as he held me and let it out before falling asleep for a bit with him stroking my hair. I wasn't asleep that long maybe thirty minutes or so before I woke back up feeling a little better. It took a bit for me to fully wake up but when I did I took in a breath and leaned forward to his ear. "Tonight can you just spend time with me? Just make me feel loved." I whispered.

"Of course. I was going to regardless." He answered and kissed me softly before pulling away as his stomach growled and I giggled and he smiled. "There's that beautiful smile." Julio said as I got off him. "Wanna get some dinner?"

"Sure. Here or out?" I asked.

"Out. It's still early plus we're not exactly solid cooks." Julio said and I giggled at that. He had tried to cook something once and it was a disaster so bad we almost had to call the fire department so we all agreed to just let Compa handle the cooking. I could cook basic things but I was nowhere near as good a chef as Compa can so I didn't really mind.

"Alright let's go get changed." I said as we had showered not too long ago since we had done a monster killing quest and were left pretty sweaty. He got off the couch and we walked over to Compa's room. I walked over to my bag and began to look over an outfit to wear. I was curious if I should go full on sexy or casual. Julio would probably prefer somewhere in between so I decided to go that route. I picked out a red tank top and a white top that was on the tighter side but not low cut along with my black jacket before choosing a black skirt that went to my thighs along with red thigh highs because I knew he loved them and would just wear my black boots. I slipped off my top and short shorts and snuck a glance and smirked noticing him staring and he quickly looked away. "Oh, come on I noticed and you know it. It's fine to stare after all you've seen everything my body has to offer and experienced my body personally." I said smiling at him softly and he chuckled at that.

"Guess you have a point." He said.

"_Don't I get to have fun?" _A familiar voice asked.

"_I haven't heard from you in a while." _I thought back as I slipped on my skirt and sat on the bed to put my thigh highs on.

"_You getting brainwashed put me out of commission for a while. Then you died and I took a bit for me to get used to being alive again." _Cila replied and I winced at that as I slid them on. _"It's fine. Just don't let that crap happen again."_

"_I won't. Don't worry. I'll let you switch in after a bit into the date." _I promised and put my tank top on.

"_You better." _She growled and I felt her presence disappear and I smiled. It was nice to hear her again. She was essentially another me but she was still a good friend. I put my top on and fixed my hair before looking at Julio who had dark jeans and socks on and was grabbing his red shirt when I saw the scars on his body and got up causing him to notice as I walked over.

"Yeah?" He asked and I gently ran my hand over the scars on his chest. He had gained more from his bout with Kobura. When I was brought back the hole in my chest had healed not leaving a scar but here he was the scars from his two bouts with Kobura prominent along with the ones he got from the Killachine.

"You have more." I muttered.

"Yeah, that battle fucked me up." Julio said with a small smile. "Least I didn't lose another limb." He joked but I didn't laugh. "Look don't worry too much. They're just scars and you won't see most of them too often anyways."

"I guess." I muttered as he slid his shirt on covering them but leaving the red veins on his synthetic left arm visible and the scars on his right arm but they were quickly covered by his usual red jacket with the symbol of Planeptune on it.

"Gloves or no gloves?" He asked.

"No gloves." I answered and he nodded placing them down on the dresser before picking his usual red and black shoes that he put on and I quickly placed my boots on. Julio glanced over at me.

"Looking good as usual." He said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Oh, looking good comes easy sweetie." I said playfully. "Oh, yeah Cila's back and wants in on the date so expect me to switch in with her."

"Alright." Julio said with a smile. He had gotten a lot more used to her. "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah since before we went into the Quartet's dungeon." I said before realizing something. "Actually looking at it the dungeon wasn't that far back barely more than a week."

"Yeah. Just feels longer." Julio said as we exited Compa's room before walking to Purin who was laying in her dog bed. He kneeled down and scratched her head. "We'll be back girl. There's food and water in your bowls and use that pad if you have to use the bathroom." She barked as if saying okay and Julio smiled. "Good girl." He said and got to his feet before we exited the apartment and Julio locked it before slipping his hand into mine as we walked to exit the apartment building.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"So, where do you plan on taking me?" I asked as we entered the main part of the city. Julio had put on a pair of black framed glasses that actually made him look different somehow to hide his identity as many came up to him for autographs whenever he went out in public.

"Just a little restaurant. I did a job for the owner and he said if I ever needed a table to call ahead." Julio explained. "I called yesterday to take you out since we haven't had a date in a while and was planning on talking to you afterwards but it happened earlier."

"Well, let's see how good this place is." I said as we continued to walk down the street.

**Several Minutes Later**

"Right this way." A waiter said leading me and Julio to a table a bit more away from others. We were in a rather nice restaurant that wasn't overly fancy. There was a good amount of people around but not a lot. We took our seats with Julio pulling out the chair for me which earned him a peck on the cheek and took our menus before the man spoke again. "What can I get you to drink?" We glanced over it before ordering.

"I'll take the lemonade." I said.

"I'll take the same." Julio said and the waiter nodded before heading off. We took a quick glance over the menu and decided what we were gonna get before we began to speak again.

"So, have you talked to your family about what happened?" Julio asked and I shook my head.

"No...I think this is something I should keep to our group of friends for now. I don't want to imagine how they'd react." I muttered knowing full well dad would want to kill Julio for me dying.

"...I think you should tell them." Julio said. "I know your dad will freak out at me but they deserve to know something like this. You are their daughter after all."

"I'll tell them eventually just not right now. Not until I've gotten better with dealing with it myself alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"Alright, just let me know when you're ready and I'll go with you." Julio said.

"Of course. I think I'd need you there to help plus…" I trailed off.

"I'd be fine with taking a punch." He said getting what I was going at. "It'll be fine. I doubt your dad would go too far."

"True. He knows if he tried to seriously hurt you I'd stop speaking to him for a while plus he'd have to deal with my mom scolding him for it." I said shrugging.

"So, nothing to worry about." Julio said giving me that goofy smile of his. I smiled back and then noticed the waiter returning with our drinks.

"Here you two go." He said handing us our drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we are." I said and we gave him our orders and he nodded before heading off. Julio then reached out and gently grasped my hand. His hand used to be softer but now it had gotten a bit rough but it still held the same warmth and strength. I looked at him and smiled. Yeah...I'll be fine.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"That was nice." I said as we exited the restaurant. "The food was pretty good."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Wanna do anything else? It's not too late yet." Julio asked and I pondered what to do.

"...Let's head to the park. Just walk and enjoy being with each other." I said.

"Sure thing." Julio said taking my hand and we walked till we arrived at the park where we took a less traveled path to walk down to avoid others. It was nice being alone outside with him his hand in mine just enjoying each other's company. We eventually reached an area with a tree that we sat under and I leaned my head against his shoulder, letting out a sigh.. It was a bit chilly so I decided to wrap my tail around us and Julio let out his own sigh at it's softness.

"Hmm...Someone loves my tail." I said with a giggle.

"You know full well one of my favorite things to do is enjoy the fluff." He muttered and I giggled at that as he turned his head and lightly kissed my head. We sat there cuddled up to each other before a familiar voice spoke up.

"_Aww this is cute but...My turn." _I heard and I mentally sighed.

"_Fine. You can have him for the rest of the time here and the way back." _I thought.

"_And I want some time in the bath I know you two will take and a round with him later tonight." _Cila said.

"_Round?" _I asked trying to be innocent.

"_Bitch I can tell you're craving it! But if you're really not I'll gladly have our lovable idiot to myself!" _She growled.

"_Alright, alright. Take over already." _I exclaimed but smiled nonetheless. She's normally quieter and only took over in fights at times but now she was willingly coming out and even if it is only for Julio it made me happy to see her happier. "Hey, babe it's time to switch." Julio looked confused before realizing what I was saying and nodded.

"Alright, see you later tonight." He said pecking me on the lips and I closed my eyes before blacking out.

**Cila's POV**

"_Feels nice to have control again." _I thought to myself as I lifted my head from the idiot's shoulder. I rolled my shoulders before turning to look at him.

"Hey. Been a while." He said giving me that dumb smile of his. Before he could say anything else I pinned him against the tree and pressed my lips against his and kissed him roughly and he quickly responded by placing his hand on my hip to steady me as he kissed back. He eventually moved a hand to my tail and gently stroked it which sent shivers through me. I wasn't used to him touching my ears and tail frequently like Kila was so it felt particularly good for me to the point I moaned into his mouth. We continued until we needed to take a breath and pulled away breathing in air that we needed and I leaned my head onto his chest. "Missed you too." He said and I lightly smacked his chest at that.

"...I suppose I did as well." I said with a small smile.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Recovering. Kila being mind controlled fucked me up and her dying led to me having to help her mental state but she isn't aware of that." I answered.

"Wait, you've been helping her?" He asked.

"Yeah practically all of our lives. I've been messing around in her head and keeping particularly dark emotions down. Some got through and kept her from sleeping but she'd be far worse off if it wasn't for me." I explained. "...Don't tell her that though or so help me I will make sure you don't have another kid." I said giving him a glare but he simply smiled and pet my ears almost eliciting a happy sound from me but I restrained myself. He was calling my bluff.

"I won't. You should tell her but I'm not gonna push you." He said as he shifted slightly allowing me to get a bit more comfortable. "...Tsundere."

"Excuse you?!" I exclaimed glaring at him. "Don't you compare me to Noire!"

"I'm not. Just calling you what you are." He answered and I growled at that. He rolled his eyes at that still smiling. "Fine, fine. I'll stop calling you that but you know for a fact Kila would agree with me."

"...Shut up." I muttered knowing he was right.

"So, how much longer you wanna stay like this?" Julio asked.

"Just a bit." I answered pressing my face into his chest and he gently rubbed my back. "...Love you."

"Love you too." He replied chuckling as we laid there for a few more minutes before I eventually got off him and offered a hand he took before we began to walk back down the path we took as I held his hand. As we walked I looked at him sneakily to avoid him noticing and noticed he looked happy. It was a change from the early points of me joining his harem. He looked happy but I noticed there was some unease when I was in control. Now that was gone, replaced by a comfortable smile and look.

"Like what you see?" I heard and looked at him to see him looking at me with a smirk and I felt my face flush but I composed myself before answering.

"...You don't look uneasy anymore." I said and he blinked.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"When I was typically in control you'd always look a bit uneasy as if you were unsure of me." I said.

"Did I make you feel bad?" He asked worried.

"No because I understood why. You had to get used to dating another girl in your girlfriend's body. Plus I noticed that you'd still look pretty happy despite the unease." I said giving him a small smile.

"Well yeah I enjoy spending time with you." He said. "Despite you being a tsun…" He trailed off when I began to glare. "Despite you being rather closed off at times you were still fun to be with plus you were pretty cute when I'd show you affection."

"...Glad to know." I said hiding a smile.

"See what I mean?" He teased noticing immediately. "Total tsundere." He said and I let go of his hand and sped my pace up huffing and he immediately began to apologize. "Wait, wait I was just teasing! I'm sorry!" He apologized and I slowed my pace allowing him to catch up. "Okay, I promise to not call you a tsundere again."

"You better." I grumbled as he took my hand again. "Just shut up and walk with me the rest of the way in silence." I said walking a little closer to him and he nodded giving me a kiss on my forehead before we continued on our way to the apartment.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I said to Julio as Kila was speaking up in my head. We had entered the apartment to find the dog sleeping in her bed and almost immediately Kila spoke up. "Kila wants to take back over."

"Alright." Julio said and kissed me briefly before keeping a grip on me as I blacked out.

**Kila's POV**

"Mmm…" I let out as I opened my eyes and rolled my shoulders and looked at Julio who was holding me. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, babe." He said letting me go.

"So, how'd you enjoy your time with her?" I asked mischievously.

"It was pretty nice...Is she listening?" Julio asked and I checked before shaking my head. "She was being a total tsundere."

"Did she get pissed when you called her that?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." Julio said.

"Sometimes the truth hurts." I said shaking my head in fondness. I had called her it a couple of times myself and it would always lead to headaches because she'd make a ruckus in my head. "Anyways...What next?"

"Well...I actually have something for you." Julio said scratching his head. "Well, to be more specific I got something for you, Compa, and Neptune and was planning on giving it to you together but giving you yours now seems more appropriate." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rectangular box. He opened it and revealed a silver necklace with a red gem and my eyes widened as it was beautiful.

"Oh...Sweetie this is gorgeous." I said. "And you said you have one for Neptune and Compa? How'd you afford this?"

"Well, I've had a lot saved up from all the missions I do plus my parents found out I was going to get something for you three and were very insistent on helping pay for it and on top of that the store I got this from gave me a discount despite me trying to say otherwise. Guess that's just the perks of saving Gamindustri." He answered as he took it out. "Want me to put it on?"

"Sure." I said and turned around lifting my hair up so he could put it on. He put it on and led me to Compa's room where I looked in the mirror.

"Looks amazing on you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, I love it." I said. "Though I do admit when I saw you getting that box part of me was hoping you'd get on one knee." This caused him to blush heavily.

"U-Um let's hold off on that for another time in the future." He said embarrassed and I giggled.

"I'm just teasing. We definitely are a little early for that...Well then again you and Neptune do have a kid coming." I said.

"Kila...I do intend to propose one day...Just not right now." He answered truthfully. "If I'm gonna do it I wanna have something planned out."

"Well, I look forward to it." I said biting down my excitement and turned around to kiss him deeply before pulling away. "Say...We took short showers earlier and we are a bit dirty from cuddling in the park...Wanna take a bath?" I asked mischievously.

"Sure. I was going to suggest that myself." He answered and helped me take off the necklace and placed it back in the box before heading into the bathroom together.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Hmm hmm." I hummed as I scrubbed Julio's back both of us naked. We had taken turns cleaning the other but Julio was very insistent we clean certain areas on our bodies ourselves. I was a tad upset but I pushed past it especially when he promised to let me clean his tail and that he'd clean my ears and tail. He had also tried to get me to put a towel on but I pulled my little pleading eyes and he caved. I then washed off the soap from his back and scooted back a bit. The bathtub was a bit small but it was large enough for us to move around each other. "Alright, time for this." I said gently reaching down to take his tail in one hand and I began to use the scrub I was using before on Julio's tail getting a small noise from him. His tail was even more sensitive then my ears and tail as his could outright paralyze him if pulled on too hard so I had to be careful. I was gentle as I rubbed it with soap to clean it. I always found it rather nice to clean his tail because it's different then cleaning my own. Plus his was a lot easier to clean and took less effort. Once I was done I slid back. "Okay, time to clean my ears and tail." I said and he scooted forward which gave me space to turn around. I felt him shift around and soon felt hi gently massage my ears causing me to sigh.

"Alright, let's get going." He said and began to wash the fur on my ears and tail gently before doing the process to clean my fur which sent bliss through my body.

"_...This feels great." _I heard and I smiled.

"_I know right? He's great at this." _I thought to Cila.

"_I suppose so...Maybe I should take over more." _She muttered.

"_You're welcome too. You're apart of this harem as well don't forget that." _I reminded her. _"Plus, it'd help Compa and Neptune get more used to you."_

"_We'll see." _Was her reply as we began to enjoy Julio washing our ears and tail until he stopped.

"Alright, we're good." Julio said as he washed the conditioner out of my fur. I then leaned back against his chest. "Um…"

"What? Don't like feeling my naked body leaning against you?" I teased.

"N-No. I really like it...Maybe a tad too much?" He said and I could tell what he was referring to as I felt something against me.

"Oh? Then how about I…" I trailed off and leaned forward and whispered into his ear softly and seductively. "...Take care of it?" I whispered and reached my hand under the water.

**A Couple of Hours Later Cila's POV**

"That felt...Amazing." I said to my boyfriend who looked tired. I had taken over a bit into it and after a talk with Kila she agreed to let me have control until we were ready to sleep. We were laying on Compa's bed under the blankets naked and snuggled up too each other.

"Yeah...You sure you're okay?" He asked worried. He had gotten very rough due to me and Kila pushing him and despite him clearly enjoying it he was still feeling guilty.

"Yes. A bit sore but we're fine. Don't forget we're strong too." I reminded him.

"Still I definitely shouldn't have been that rough." Julio said and I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips and rested my head on his chest with a smile.

"I'm slightly annoyed you won't stop worrying but it's cute so I'll let it slide." I said pressing against him and he responded by nibbling on my left fox ear sending a shiver down my spine as it felt good.

"Hey watch it. Unless you want to go another round." I said and he stopped. He likely didn't have the energy for it especially since he'd technically had to pleasure two women.

"So...Were you on anything?" He asked and I got what he was referring to.

"Kila said yes when I asked during it. Albeit reluctantly according to her." I answered.

"Good to know." Julio said. "Still just want the one kid for now."

"Well, there is the possibility of more than one you know." I said and he paled.

"Really hoping not. I mean I'll love them all the same but two babies at once? I think I'll go crazy." Julio muttered.

"Hey, you'd have help." I said amused. "Four girlfriends, your family, and friends. You'll be fine."

"Fair point." He muttered yawning.

"Tired sweetie?" I asked giving him a smile.

"Yeah...I need to sleep since it's my turn with Nep tomorrow." Julio said yawning again which caused me to yawn.

"Great now you got me yawning." I fake growled as I heard Kila speaking up and I sighed. "Gotta go...See you soon." I said giving him a brief kiss before blacking out.

**Kila's POV**

"Mmm…" I let out as I took over and shifted looking at Julio. "Hey."

"Hey...You feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah...Feel like I can actually get some good sleep tonight especially with you here." I muttered feeling sleepy.

"Well, if you start having nightmares I'll be here." He said wrapping his left arm around me.

"I know." I said before using my right hand to grip his right. "I love you."

"Love you too." He muttered kissing my forehead and using his left arm he rubbed my back soothingly which began to make me feel tired and groggy as my vision blurred. "Sleep." He whispered softly into my ears and I felt myself lose consciousness as he gently stroked my tail.

**Julio's POV**

"_...You're quite the comforter." _I heard Serene say in my head.

"_Doing what I can for her." _I answered not feeling tired at all. I had been faking the yawns and exhaustion from sex. My stamina had increased immensely to the point doing all that was a piece of cake. _"...You watched didn't you?" _I asked and she was silent. _"...Perverted Goddess."_

"_...I'm in no position to deny that but don't call me that again." _She replied.

"_You watched me and my girlfriend. I definitely get the right to call you that." _I said.

'_I didn't watch everything! I wanted to talk to you and jumped into your head and caught the end of it! That's all I swear!" _She exclaimed.

"_...Fine. What'd you want to talk about?" _I asked.

"_I don't remember! I forgot when I essentially walked in on you two going at it like animals!" _Serene exclaimed.

"_Hey not my fault her species gets extremely aroused easy and that I'm a member of a race known for aggression." _I shot back when I felt Kila begin to shake and let out small sounds of fear.

"_You'd better take care of that." _Serene said and I felt her presence disappear as I began to rub her back soothingly and whispered words of comfort for a bit until she began to stop and her face became relaxed.

"It's okay Kila...I'm here." I muttered softly wrapping my arms tightly around her. "I'll always be here when you need me." I whispered holding her until I too began to fall asleep.

**AN: Well this chapter was one big fluff fest between these two(Three). It felt good to write something more focused on two characters. **

**Now the next four chapters will actually be more focused on the four nations and their lives. Next chapter will be focusing on Planeptune and alternate between the main characters including Arfoire and will be set about two weeks after this chapter and will show some development on Neptune's pregnancy.**

**Nothing else to say so let's do the review thing.**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. Also you guys can follow me on Twitter which is simply named SSJCFF for updates, heads up for the next chapter should be coming out or if there will be a delay. You can also send fanart and whatnot if you want.**

**Next Chapter: Days in Planeptune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Days In Planeptune**

**AN: Hey guys back with the next one-shot. This time it will alternate between Julio and his harem along with Histoire and Arfoire. Also, I extended the time skip to six weeks. Nothing else to say so let's get right into it. Oh, yeah there will be another reference to things getting very lewd. Didn't write it because I am nowhere near ready to write a four way.**

**Bold=Author**

_Italics=Thinking_

Regular=Speaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OCs and the story behind it. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

**Julio's POV Six Weeks After Chapter 1**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Crimy...Can you get that?" Neptune muttered her voice muffled and I sighed before reaching over and switching off the alarm. I looked over at the other bed in our large room and saw it was empty and the bedding is done. Kila and Compa were likely already dressed and ready for the day. We laid in bed for a bit longer before I rose up and yawned stretching before reaching over and shaking Neptune getting a noise of protest.

"Babe get up. You had your day off yesterday." I said and she whined in protest. "Don't make me splash water on you."

"Is that how you treat your pregnant lover?" She muttered into her pillow.

"Only when they deserve it." I replied. "It's either that or I don't let you have pudding for the day." She sighed at that and rose up muttering things. She had started to show fatigue every now and then so Histoire had decided to change her schedule to allow her to still get her job as a CPU done and allow her to sleep more during the night. She had also said her chest sometimes felt a tad swollen but that normal for a women during pregnancy.

"_The well being of this child is of most importance." _Were her words so she went ahead to ensure that Neptune only ate foods she could have and ensured she didn't have foods she couldn't eat by having Compa do the shopping personally and having us make sure she didn't eat those kinds of foods. She also had Neptune regularly exercise by taking monster killing quests or on days she was tired do simple exercises. Neptune wasn't exactly keen on them but she did them without complaint. We looked into it and it seems like she was about ten weeks into it and it looked like it was a regular pregnancy. Neptune got out bed and stretched revealing her purple nightgown.

"Alright, let's get the day started." She muttered with a yawn and exited and I followed her to the very large kitchen where I could smell food being made. We'd been living here for a day after Kila and I had our alone time and it's been pretty nice. In total it was the six of us sinceHsitoire and Arfoire lived here and then there was the occasional IF, Marvy, Broccoli, or Falcom stopping by. Speaking of Arfoire she'd been doing all she can to help not just in Planeptune but all nations and she'd been doing a good job to the point everyone trusted her. She was actually a nice woman who was wise on top of that and not to mention strong. While she wasn't on the level she was at Celestia she was strong enough to give the CPUs a fight and was also skilled so I occasionally sparred with her. Histoire had been traveling over Gamindustri for a bit but had decided to settle in Planeptune and take up the position of its oracle which was essentially a vice president of sorts for Neptune should something happen.

"Morning." She yawned to Kila and Compa who was dressed in her usual outfit but wore an apron and had removed her sleeves as she cooked some eggs on the stove along with bacon and hash browns. Kila was at the table sipping a mug of coffee and was wearing a red top with black shorts. Kila and I had the ability to relax as our primary job is with the Guild which didn't always have work or jobs we can do so we typically went around the city doing whatever or just sitting in the Basilicom. Compa had her classes so she always had to wake up early. She had actually started doing a lot better in class to the point where her teachers were shocked as while Compa usually passed it was often barely and she had often been clumsy when doing practical work. When I asked Compa she answered she had been trying a lot harder to match us. All of us going above and beyond over our adventure motivated her to improve and get better at school and being a nurse. Of course she was still the same cute, ditzy, and clumsy girl we all knew and loved but it was nice to see her improving.

"Morning." Kila and Compa said. During the four weeks Kila had returned to normal. She'd also revealed what had happened to her with her parents and let me tell you that was an ordeal. It worked out but her dad was pissed and so was her mom but she didn't blame me. Her dad did initially but he agreed that I ultimately wasn't at fault though I still disagreed. He did punch me but I had suggested it happen and it hardly hurt. Kila blinked and her eyes became a little darker.

"Morning." She said her voice more sensual before she blinked again and she was back to normal. Cila had started taking over more often and became more open to us. It was hard for Compa and Neptune to adapt but they grew used to her and had even started spending time with her.

"You two got any work with the Guild?" Compa asked Kila and me as Neptune and I sat down.

"No. Takko wants me to head up the dojo later." I answered as I poured myself a mug and added milk, sugar, and cream while Neptune went with orange juice. I didn't use to be too fond of the stuff always finding it bitter but now I had come to like it especially for the energy boost.

"I got nothing right now so I'm probably gonna go look into random jobs at the Guild." Kila answered when Histoire and Arfoire entered with Arfoire wearing a white nightgown. "Morning."

"Morning." The two said with Arfoire yawning.

"You two got stuff planned?" I asked as I passed them the pitcher of coffee.

"Yes. We will be looking into things at the Sharicite." Histoire said as Arfoire poured some coffee into her small made had custom made for her along with a small bit of milk and sugar.

"It's acting a tad abnormal but so far it's nothing.." Arfoire answered as she poured herself a mug which she preferred with nothing.

"How much work do I have?" Neptune asked.

"Not a lot. Just reports and some plans for the celebration and treaty." Histoire said. Oh yeah. After pushing it off for a while Histoire had agreed to have the celebration for Neptune's pregnancy and as such we will be having a festival of sorts where there will be parades, food stalls, and all the stuff you'd see at a thing like this. It was open to all of Gamindustri so the others would be attending. Plus they were officially going to announce a treaty between the four nations to show that the Console War had truly ended. This was all planned a week from now.

"Great." Neptune said with relief as Compa placed plates of the food for all of us and took off her apron before sitting down and taking a cup of strawberry milk I had poured for her earning a peck on the check before we began to eat. I quickly finished mine and placed them in the sink.

"Heading off to do some training?" Kila asked.

"Yeah. Think I'm nearly there." I answered. "I'll be back later." I said giving all three of my lovers a peck on the lips before heading to the room to get dressed.

**Five Hours Later**

"RAHHHHH!" I roared as a golden aura erupted around me and the ground cracked and I felt mind-blowing power flow through my body as I took in a breath and clenched and unclenched my fists. I walked over to a small river and looked into it seeing my Super Saiyan self. "Alright, I can finally go into this at will without having to piss myself off." I said with a smile. It was rough trying to get the hang of transforming at will so it took me until now to be able to transform but it was worth it to experience this form. It's power was...Almost intoxicating. It felt incredible to have this much power but at the same time I couldn't help but feel my lust for a battle right now so I quickly powered down to base. If you're curious how my training's going I was very confident I could beat Kobura before he absorbed Arfoire with just Kaioken and be able to easily kill him when he absorbed Arfoire in Super Saiyan with no need for Share Energy.

"Alright, time to head back, shower, and go to Takko's." I muttered and shot over to Planeptune and landed on the deck of the tower almost instantly. "God I love being this damn fast." Isaid and entered the living room to find Kila dressed in her usual outfit. "Hey babe."

"Hey sweetie. How'd it go?" Kila asked.

"I can go Super without trouble now." I answered and flashed into the form and back to base. Kil had accompanied me during one of my sessions and witnessed me transform so she had already seen it.

"Nice. When are you gonna try mastering it?" Kila asked.

"After the party. I'll have to remain in it for an extended period of time and it'll take time to get used to my strength so it'll have to be a time where I don't cause damage to things around me." I answered. "You headed somewhere?"

"Mmm-hmm. IF's doing a job here and asked if I wanted to help so I said yes." She said. "See you tonight." She said and walked to me kissing me briefly before stepping back. "Oh, you stink."

"Sorry. See ya tonight." I said and she walked to the balcony and flew off as I went to our bedroom to shower.

**Half an Hour Later**

"Yo Takko!" I called out as I entered the dojo and seeing him standing in the center. Takko had put the money to good use getting new equipment, new mats for the floors and upgrading it in general.

"Ah, Julio you are here." Takko said walking over to me and I sensed others around and quickly saw a group of kids dressed in white gis. They all looked to be from 7 to 10 and there appeared to be 12 in total. Upon noticing me they began to chatter in excitement.

"Um...What's up?" I asked.

"Sayer is currently taking the day off to spend his anniversary with his wife and as such I need someone to take over his class." Takko explained confirming my suspicions.

"Uh...Are you sure?" I asked a little nervous at the idea of teaching the group of kids who I had no experience dealing with apart from Saph.

"Indeed. Your fellow students informed me of how you trained them during your adventures and remarked you were quite good at it." He said.

"I guess but they're kids...I have no idea how I'm supposed to handle this." I said.

"Just run them through the basics. Be kind but firm. If necessary show them some of your powers should they need motivation. They are all aware of who you are and appear to have idolized you." Takko said looking at the kids who were staring at me in genuine excitement.

"...Alright." I sighed but looked at him with a firm look. "Just today and that's it."

"That is all I ask." He said and led me over to the kids who fell silent. "As you know Mr. Sayer will be out for today and as such Mr. Julio Shinku here will be taking over for today."

"It's really him." A boy whispered.

"He looks so cool." Another said and they all stared at me making me feel a tad uncomfortable but I spoke up.

"Hello. You all already know who I am but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Julio Shinku and I'll be taking over the class for now." I said with a smile.

"I will leave you to it. If you need assistance I will be in my office." Takko said to me and walked off. "They know the basics of karate. Start there." I nodded and turned to them nervous. "Alright, run through the exercises you all normally do."

"Yes, sir!" They said and went to certain spots and I sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**With Kila Kila's POV**

"So, we need to find these three kids?" I asked IF. We were sitting in a cafe and she was giving a rundown on our job.

"Yeah. They've gone into the mountains are Planeptune and people have had trouble looking for them. It's very likely they're in trouble." IF explained.

"Alright. Shouldn't be rough. Sensing energy will make finding the three easy plus no monster will be a match for us." I said.

"That's why I asked for your help." IF said.

"You could have asked Julio." I pointed out as she finished her tea.

"I know I just wanted to hang out with you today." IF said as I finished my own. "Come on. Let's go get those kids to safety." IF said and left some credits as a tip with me doing the same as we exited the cafe.

"Wanna fly?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and I wrapped an arm around her waist before flying off to the mountains area.

**One Minute Later**

"Maybe I should look into flying." IF muttered as we landed in the area they went missing. "Anyways, get to searching with that sense of yours."

"Got it." I said and closed my eyes focusing on the area around me. I sensed several animals and the occasional monster but I couldn't sense any humans. I focused more until I sensed three small powers deep in the mountains but I also sensed several signals that I recognized as Ancient Dragons. "Got their energy signals. They're deep in the mountains but I sense several Ancient Dragons around them."

"Then let's get going." IF said and I quickly wrapped an around their waist and shot in the direction of the signals I sensed before hearing three screams and I picked up the base. "Toss me at it." IF said and I nodded and we came into view of a large dragon chasing three small kids, two boys and a girl all about nine who looked terrified.

"Alright, take it out." I said and IF nodded and I tossed her and she flew towards the dragon who turned its head in tie for IF to slash it clean off. She then rolled and landed onto her feet as I landed.

"Nice job." I said and she nodded as we walked to the trio of kids. "Hey, are you three hurt?"

"N-No. Just scared." A boy answered. He looked to be older than the rest.

"Y-Yeah thanks for saving us." The next boy said.

"Why are you three out here?" IF asked.

"We were playing in the woods where there aren't supposed to be monsters but this wolf monster started chasing us and we ran into the woods to hide." The girl who looked to be the youngest.

"Then we got lost and had no idea of how to get home." The oldest said.

"And we ended up here where all the scary dragons are." The second boy said. "Can you take us home?"

"Yes but you'll need to stay close to us. I can fly but carrying all three of you and my friend would be a bit too much trouble. We can easily handle the monsters so don't be scared." I promised the three kids.

"Y-Yeah we saw that." The oldest said looking at the decapitated dragon which now had a large pool of blood under it.

"Oh...Sorry you had to see that." IF apologized.

"It's fine...Because it was awesome." The second boy said getting nods.

"Thanks. Now come on your parents are all terrified right now." IF said and we began to lead them back to town.

**With Compa Compa's POV**

"Nice work today Compa." A female doctor dressed in a white doctor's coat over a black shirt and skirt with black shoes. I was wearing a pink and white nurse's outfit hat and all with white socks and pinks shoes. It was a bit tight but it was cute so I didn't mind.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lars." I said brightly.

"We've done all the work for today so why don't you head home already? The only thing left is paperwork and that's nothing you need to work on." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. You've been doing quite well these days so consider this a small reward." Lars answered.

"Thank you. Mrs. Lars. I'll go get changed." I said in excitement as I left to the break room where I could change. This means I can get an early start on dinner.

**One Hour Later**

"Hmm…" I muttered as I walked around the grocery store. "What should I make?" I muttered to myself before noticing there was a sale on fish. "Ooh I should make Salmon in foil with lemon." I said and walked over before ordering some fish before heading and grabbing some lemons and. We already had what I'd need for the rest of the food at home. "Now what else to make with it...Rice for sure...Maybe a salad?" I muttered as I walked around. Julio and Nep-Nep weren't too fond of it so maybe not that...Oh I can make something with potatoes which we already have back home so I've got everything I need before I saw a cake that was on sale. It was a lemon cake and looked delicious and I grabbed it. I walked to the cashier and placed my items on the belt where the woman began to scan them while another placed them in bags.

"Alright, that'll be 5600 credits." The woman said and I handed her the amount. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you. I hope you do as well." I said and walked out of the store with my bags.

"Hey Compa!" I heard and turned my head to see Falcom.

"Oh, hi Falcom." I said with a smile as she walked over. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. Was just taking a walk when I saw you and decided to say hi. How are you?" She answered.

"Good. I got let off early so I'm gonna get an early start on dinner. Wanna join?" I asked.

"Sure. I got nothing else to do so hanging out with you guys seems fine." She answered.

"Alright, let's go then." I said leading the way to the Basilicom.

**With Neptune Neptune's POV**

"There's only a couple left my Lady." The Loli Loving worker said handing me two more papers.

"Alright, thanks. Why don't you head home already? You got here really early and have been a massive help plus it's nearly time for you to clock out." I said.

"Why thank you my Lady." The man said gratefully. "I will go and clock out." He said and exited my large office. I sighed and got up before getting on my puddings from a fridge I had installed here. Unfortunately I had been limited to three a day and this was my second one today. I was upset at first but hey baby first so I'm dealing with it. I heard a bark and in waddled Purin. She had grown a bit over the four weeks now no longer as small but still adorable.

"Hey cutie pie come to mommy." I cooed and she barked and ran to me panting and I let her hop onto my lap and patted and stroked her fur before eating my pudding. "Alright, let's finish these last two." I muttered and checked the first. It was just a budget report for the celebration that I needed to sign so I did. The second was nothing as well. Just a small report that a large den of monsters had been cleared out by Crimy yesterday. I signed off and let out a sigh as I leaned back into my comfy chair happy I was done. "Alright, let's go stretch my feet." I muttered and lifted Purin up and placed her on the floor and walked to the door with her behind me before exiting and letting out a small sound of relief as I stretched. "Hmm...What to do?" I muttered. I could play games while I wait for everyone to finish what they're up to or I could take Purin out for a walk in the park but being stuck inside all day has left me wanting fresh air so let's take Purin out. I need to get some exercise in anyways. "Come on girl let's get your leash and let's head to the park." I said and she barked and span around before sprinting for the balcony and I giggled as I walked to a drawer and opened it grabbing her leash before walking out to the balcony where Purin was waiting. I then transformed and picked her up and flew off towards the Virtua Forest.

**A Couple of Minutes Later**

"Alright." I said and landed before kneeling down to put her leash on before transforming back to normal. "Let's go girl." I said and let her lead the way as she began to sniff around happily. I took a breath and sighed enjoying being out of my office and outside. "Working for the nation is gonna take some more time to get used to huh?" I muttered. "Or maybe it's the baby tiring me out...Nah. I've just gotta stop being as lazy." Yes 'as' my dear readers. I may be working harder but I'm still gonna slack off and chill when I can. I wouldn't be my loveable self without that trait now would I? I then heard barking and saw Purin looking at me panting. "What is it girl?" I asked and she sunk to the ground as if ready to pounce and wagged her tail. "Ah...Somebody knows I brought something along." I said and reached into my pocket and revealed a small red ball causing her to bark. "Come here so I can take that leash off so you can run." I said and she waddled over and sat allowing me to take the leash off.

"BARK!" She said and got to all fours and wagged her tail furiously and I chucked the ball and she chased after hit barking happily and excitedly running fast considering her stubby legs and caught the ball before running back to me.

"Nice job girl." I said patting her on the head as I took the ball. "Fetch!" I said chucking it again causing her to run after it. I heard some steps and turned around seeing Marvy. "Oh, hi Marvy! Why are you out here?"

"Was practicing some ninja skills. Why are you out here Neppy?" Marvy asked and then saw Purin racing over with a red ball in her mouth and Neptune kneeled down to take it out. "Ah. Taking Purin out."

"That and I wanted some air from being inside all day doing work." I answered.

"How's the pregnancy going?" Marcy asked.

"Fine. Just on the tired side at times." I answered and threw the ball causing Purin to rush off again. "You looking forward to that celebration in a week?"

"Definitely! I know it'll be lots of fun." Marvy said her eyes sparkling before giving a mischievous smile. "But I bet you're looking forward to enjoying it with a certain Hero of Gamindustri."

"Damn straight!" I said with a grin. I had plans to seduce him heavily during the celebration and had picked out a special outfit. Purin returned and I patted the dog on the head before chucking the ball again.

"Well watch out. Kila and Compa are likely thinking the same." Marvy pointed out but I was well aware my fellow lovers/rivals were planning on something for our loveable warrior. Purin raced back and I picked her up and took the ball.

"Well, I gotta head back. Wanna come along?" I asked.

"Sure. I haven't come by in more than a week." Marvy answered and I transformed. "Wanna lift?"

"Y-You won't drop me right?" Marvy asked a tad nervous.

"It'll be fine." I said and wrapped an arm around her waist and kept my grip on Purin before flying off towards the Basilicom being extra careful.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"That wasn't bad." Marvy commented as I set her down along with Purin before returning to normal.

"I told you." I said and we entered the living room and I heard some pans and whatnot along with a good smell from the kitchen and knew Compa must've been back. "Looks like Compa's back." I said and entered the kitchen to find her and to my surprise Falcom. "Hey Compa! Hey Falcom!" I said getting their attention.

"Oh, hey Nep-Nep. Did you finish your work?" Compa asked as Faclom waved.

"Yep. A good bit ago but I was just taking Purin here outside and ran into Marvy so I invited her over." I said and looked around. "Where's Crimy and Kila?"

"Kila's finishing up her job with IF and Julio's finishing up what he's doing for Mr. Takko." Compa answered. "He asked him to teach some students."

"Really now? Can't wait to ask how it went." I said. "What ya making?"

"Salmon cooked in foil, rice, and potatoes." She answered.

"Can't wait. You two wanna go play games while we wait?" I asked Falcom and Marvy.

"Sure." Falcom said.

"Sounds fun." Marvy replied and followed me to the living room.

**Sharicite Room**

"Hmm...I can't figure out what's wrong." Arfoire said looking over the power symbol. "It's nothing bad is all I can determine."

"Quite curious. If it's nothing bad we shouldn't worry but it's hard not to be a little concerned." Histoire replied.

"Indeed. We should look over it more daily to check if there are any further changes." Arfoire suggested.

"I agree. For now let us discuss something." Histoire said gesturing to a small table with a chair as Arfoire walked over to the table and sat down while Histoire simply floated onto the table and sat on her book. "First off, I talked over something with Serene and I realized the potential of Saiyan exclusive illnesses that we'd be incapable of combating and she brought up she'll come up with something to assist this issue."

"That's curious. Maybe a sort of medicine?" Arfoire suggested.

"I thought so as well but she said we should be ready to accommodate a new person." Histoire said.

"I wonder who she could be bringing?" Arfoire wondered. "It'd have to be someone incredibly intelligent and be completely fine with leaving their world."

"We'll see. She said she'd be able to bring them soon." Histoire said. "So, we should look into finding a place for this person to live."

"The Basilicom is likely not an option. The others may not be fine with having someone move in despite their importance." Arfoire noted.

"True. It would have to be near both the hospital and the Basilicom so they could be able to come here quickly and head to the hospital fast should we have to bring them there." Histoire muttered. "Actually there is the basement. It could serve as a home and more should they be a scientist."

"True. Should we have the staff ready it?" Arfoire asked.

"Yes. We can inform them after dinner so they can start tomorrow." Histoire said. "Speaking of that we should check if everyone's back." She said and floated up and Arfoire stood up snd the two exited the room.

**With Kila Kila's POV**

"That was easy. Those kids were pretty mature for their age." I commented to IF.

"Yeah. They really cooperated and made it easy for us to get them to the Guild." IF said. They had managed to get them there easily taking out any monster that tried to attack them and returned them to their parents who were incredibly grateful. They had ended up being paid really well for the mission and they split it both ways. "You heading home?"

"Yeah. Wanna come along?" I asked.

"Sure. Won't be able to stay long though." IF answered.

"Vert?" I asked and she nodded. "How've things been going between you two anyway?"

"Pretty well." She answered with a small smile on her face.

"...You've had sex haven't you?" I asked and she blushed. "Ooh. You've seen the great body closely and experienced it very intimately at that?"

"...Yes...It was amazing." She muttered her face red.

"Congrats on getting that far. I wonder if Noire and Jared have reached that level?" I muttered. "Eh none of our business. Let's get going to the Basilicom." I said and wrapped an arm around her waist and after she got a good grip on me I flew off towards our home.

**With Julio**

"And that should do it for today." I said and we all stood up from meditating. It was rough since they had trouble sitting still but after promising to show something cool they complied.

"Alright, now show us what you said you'd show us." A young girl said in excitement. She had white hair with blue eyes and pale skin and was short. This little cutie is Maya and she was the youngest but to my shock, she was actually the strongest of this group and I could sense some potential with her to be stronger.

"Yeah." A boy said. He was the oldest of the group and was the most difficult to look after but that was just due to meeting me. He had dark green hair and brown eyes with tanned skin. He was strong but he didn't seem all too motivated. His name was Taro.

"Alright, alright. We got a bit of time till your parents return so let me show you a little something." I said. "Step back all of you." They obliged looking excited and I took in a breath and began to charge my energy and let out a yell and I felt my muscles bulge and my power to skyrocket as I went Super Saiyan.

"Woah!" They all said in excitement.

"What's this?" Maya asked.

"This is Super Saiyan. It's a transformation that makes me far more powerful than I typically am and was a key factor in me saving Gamindustri." I said and powered down.

"It's cool! Are we able to do that?" Taro asked.

"Sadly only me and one other person can turn into this and they have yet to obtain it." I said apologetically and they looked disappointed. "That doesn't mean that you can't become strong without it. A lot of my friends have reached heights that can allow them to fight me. Keep training and you'll be able to become strong as well."

"Is that how you got so strong?" A boy asked.

"Yep. Doing regular training and pushing myself to be better got me to where I am." I said. _"Though a couple of Zenkais and Serene giving me a hand helped." _I thought to myself but kept that secret. I then sensed several life forces that I recognized as adults. "Well, your parents are here." I said and from the door entered several adults. Some came in pairs and others alone. The kids dispersed running to their parents looking excited and I could tell it was about me because they looked at me in amazement.

"Hello. I'm filling in for their usual teacher today." I said with a smile.

"You're Julio Shinku." One adult said.

"Yeah, Takko trained me so I owe him a great deal and asked me if I could fill in so I obliged." I answered. "Anyways, I need to talk with him so I'll be seeing ya maybe." I said and quickly moved to the back using my super speed to get away and arrived at his office so I knocked on the door to his office.

"Enter." I heard and opened the door seeing him meditating. "Class is over. I'm heading home."

"Good. How was it?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Surprisingly fun. They occasionally went out of line but I managed to get them back on track without issue and showed them Super Saiyan." I answered. "They all got some potential. That Maya girl in particular."

"Hmm...Before you go I wish to discuss something with you." Takko said and I Iooked at him.

"Fine. Go ahead." I said crossing my arms.

"Over the past week, I have encountered three students with incredible potential. The girl Maya being one of them. I wish to bring them into a private class and train them to unlock that potential...However...My age is finally catching up to me." He muttered and rose to his feet with some effort. I looked on in concern as I realized over the past few weeks he had in fact been slowing down during our spars and he got tired quicker into them. He was well into his seventies if I recalled so it made sense he'd start slowing down eventually. "I want you to train them."

"I don't think I should." I said.

"Why? Do you doubt your ability to train them? You are a natural at this." Takko said. "I watched you. You were able to easily get them in line and I noticed you were enjoying yourself on top of that." He wasn't wrong. I was genuinely enjoying teaching those kids. "I would give you free rein to train them, assist you if need, and of course pay you for it." He said and I debated what he was telling me.

"...Give me a couple of days to think about it." I said after a pause.

"Of course. Just keep in mind these three could become valuable helpers in defending this world if trained properly." Takko said and I exited his office contemplating those final words.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"I'm back!" I called out taking off my shoes as I entered the Basilicom. I was taking off my jacket when Purin rushed to me with Neptune close behind. "How's my adorable girl? Hey Neptune." I said tossing my jacket on a coat rack and leaned down to pat Purin on the head while Neptune glared and I laughed. "I'm joking. How's one of the beautiful loves of my life?" I said and her cheeks flushed. God, she is so easy to embarrass.

"G-Good. Dinner's almost ready." She said as I walked over and gave her a kiss before pulling away. "How was teaching those kids? Compa told me." She added when I opened my mouth to asked how she knew.

"It was...Something. I need to talk to you guys later." I said and walked into the kitchen finding Kila, Compa, Histoire, Arfoire, and to my surprise Marvy and Falcom. "Hey."  
"Hey/Hello/Hi." Were his responses.

"They invited us over." Marvy explained.

"IF was here but she had back to Leanbox." Kila said. "How was your day?"

"Good." I answered. "Yours?"

"Pretty nice. Saved some kids with IF and got paid well." She replied.

"I got let off early due to how well I've been doing." Compa said. "You showed up at the right time because the foods finished so go wash you're face and hands." I nodded and shot off to the bathroom and quickly washed my hands and face and dried myself off before heading back to the kitchen where Compa was getting plates of food ready. I noticed our dinner was salmon with white rice and some potatoes that she had used some sort of sauce with making them an almost orange color. It all looked and smelled delicious.

"Looks great Compa." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks Crim-Crim." Compa said giggling as we all sat down. "Hope you all enjoy." She said as we dug in. As expected of sweet little ditz it's delicious.

"I can't get enough of your cooking Compa. It's so good." Marvy said with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's nice having a home-cooked meal instead of ones over a fire and ends up all burnt." Falcom said. Guess someone's a poor cook which I can relate to.

"Thank you so much. It makes me happy to see people enjoy my cooking." Compa said brightly as we continued to eat until we were stuffed.

"Well that was great...Got any dessert?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. I bought this cake." Compa said getting up and walking to a fridge where she took out a large lemon cake that looked pretty good. "It was on sale so I decided why not?"

"Nice." Kila said as Compa placed it on the table and cut it up and everyone got a slice.

"So, what'd you wanna talk to us about later?" Neptune asked me drawing everyone's attention.

"...Takko...Offered me a job to train three students of his in a special class." I answered. "I'm trying to decide if I want to take his offer."

"You should. You've been looking into finding something to do and this seems like it." Compa said.

"You're pretty good at training others as well. I should know." Kila said.

"Yeah. You'd be great." Neptune said.

"I don't know. The people I trained are almost twice their age and were older and more experienced when it came to this kind of stuff. These kids have barely been doing this for a week at best." I muttered.

"So? You could easily get them in the right direction. Plus I can tell you enjoyed yourself today training them." Cila said briefly taking over.

"What she said." Kila said after she took back over.

"Plus having more people capable of helping to defend Gamindustri against any threat is far from a bad thing." Histoire said. I looked at everyone and considered their words. They all had a point. I truly enjoyed training those kids and I've been looking for something to do.

"I'll think about it more. Thanks for giving me your opinions on it." I said.

"No problem. You help us when we need it so we'll do the same." Neptune said and we began to finish up our slices of cake.

"Well, I need to get going. I have an adventure in Leanbox I'm taking tomorrow." Falcom said rising from her seat. "Thanks for dinner. It was great."

"Yeah. I enjoyed it." Marvy said. "I got a job with MAGES. in Leanbox so I gotta get to sleep soon."

"Thanks for coming by." We said and they exited the kitchen to the elevator.

"Well let's get ready to sleep. Who's getting in first?" I asked.

"I'll go. I wanna get to sleep already." Neptune said with a yawn as we all stood up.

"I'll be going to the Sharicite. I wish you all good night." Histoire said and floated off.

"Good night Histy/Histoire." Was our response.

"Well good night you four. Try not to make a lot of noise if you get it on." Arfoire muttered walking off to her room leaving us embarrassed. A couple of weeks into our time here things got a little heated and it lead to the four of us having to let off some steam so to say and well it slipped our minds that Arfoire's room wasn't too far from ours and she heard everything. As a result, we've started to be a lot more careful when we decided to have sex.

"Yeah, thankfully we're not doing anything tonight." I muttered and I heard an aww and turned my head seeing Kila was disappointed and to my shock so were Compa and Neptune. "We need to be careful and you three know it." I wanted to hold off on another kid until the current one is at least a year old.

"Fine. I'm gonna go get in the shower." Neptune said sighing and walked off to the room with us following. I needed to remain strong here. It had been a while since we've done anything sure but we didn't have to have it all the time. We entered the room and Neptune walked over to a dresser getting what she needed before heading into the bathroom. I sat on the bed along with Compa and Kila and looked at my phone checking the news and my messages. Nothing except something regarding the festival. I then was distracted when Kila hugged me from behind pressing her chest against me.

"What?" I asked.

"What? Can't hug my lover?" She asked sweetly and then to my surprise Compa hugged me from the side pressing her chest against me. "C-Compa?"

"What?" She asked her tone sweet but mischievous. Then I saw a flash and in entered Neptun transformed and dressed in a large white shirt and she hugged me as well grinning.

"Guys I said not tonight." I said realizing what they wanted.

"You said that but we noticed you didn't really like the idea of that...And your body is responding quite well." Neptune said seductively and I noticed I was feeling hot.

"Plus it's been so long." Cila said taking over her tone seductive as well.

"Yeah...Let's have some fun Crim-Crim." Compa said in an attempt to be seductive though her tone was less seductive and more cute but effective nonetheless. These two have been a bad influence for her.

**Two Hours Later**

"...So tired." I muttered as I gulped down some water in the kitchen. After we finished our business and got showered they fell asleep quickly but despite how tired I was from it I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a drink.

"_Someone looks drained." _A voice in my head said.

"Tell me about it." I muttered. It was always great when we all had sex with each other but it came at the cost of me being exhausted having to please all three of them. I enjoyed it of course but I'd need more time to get used to it. I wasn't going to complain because I knew what I was getting myself into when I got this harem.

"_So, still thinking about that idea Takko had?" _Serene asked.

"Yeah...What're you're thoughts on it?" I asked.

"_Go for it. Regardless of how much they'd be capable of helping Gamindustri you clearly enjoyed training those kids. Plus you'd even get paid for it." _Serene said.

"Alright, I'll tell him tomorrow I'll take him up on his offer." I said. I knew this was what I wanted to do but I still felt nervous.

"_Hey, you'll do great. You're an incredible warrior and a solid teacher." _Serene said. _"Oh! Also I'm sending a new person to Gamindustri. One you'll recognize."_

"_Who?" _I asked. _"And what for?"_

"_The who is a secret. The what for is because Histoire brought up the idea of Saiyan illnesses that you and the baby may have to go through which could prove fatal if not treated so I'm sending a genius smart enough to study you and help you and the baby. Plus they'll be of help to Gamindustri as well." _She explained and I considered that and nodded. Yeah, if I remember in the anime Pan came down with something that the doctors on Earth couldn't help with and they had to use the Dragon Balls to help her get better. Having someone who could help my kid and me if we came down with something would be great. From what she was saying it's a straight-up Dragon Ball character but who?

"Can I get a hint on who it could be?" I asked.

"_Nope. Any hint would tell you instantly who they are." _Serene said. _"Trust me it's nobody to worry about. I've seen to it they won't be a problem."_

"Alright. You haven't given me a reason to doubt you yet." I said relenting.

"_Anywho, I gotta go so you go and sleep." _She said.

"Geez who are you my mother?" I muttered.

"_Bit weird to call me that since I want to have se-" _She cut herself off at that and I paused.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"_Nothing. That person will appear after the festival. Gotta go." _She said and I felt her presence disappear.

"...Gotta have a talk with her one day." I muttered to myself as I returned to our room with Neptune and Kila in one bed and Compa in the other and I climbed in next to her and snuggled up to her wrapping an arm gently around her. "Night everyone." I muttered as I passed out.

**The Next Day**

"Ah Julio." Takko said as I entered his office.

"Hey...I'll take you up on that offer." I said and he smiled.

"Good." Takko said rising from his seat.

"When can this start?" I asked.

"I'd say a couple of days after this festival." Takko said. "We need to inform the parents of these three students of the special training they'll receive and work out a time where they'll be able to train with you."

"Alright. I'm gonna go. I gotta do a job for the Guild. They need someone to gather scales from Ancient Dragons." I said and turned around. "I look forward to meeting the other two kids."

"I assure you they will be quite excited to meet you as well." Takko said and I exited his office.

**AN: This took longer than it should have but it's done. Thankfully next chapter won't be as long due to it having less characters.**

**Also in regards to how long Neptune's been pregnant exactly: It's over seven weeks and nearly eight. **

**Also, if you check my profile you'll see the poll for the Super Saiyan forms ended and the winner by a majority was including both SSJ4 and the God Forms. Look forward to that in the future.**

**Anyways, as you all can see Julio will be training three students! You've met one but there are two more to be seen.**

**I have no hints for who the character Serene is bringing over. Just know that Serene isn't exactly right about them not causing trouble for our protagonist in the future.**

**Now the next four chapters will be the three other nations and a chapter dedicated to the festival. **

**Let's get to the reviews.**

**Dragonsayianblue: Thanks for the reviews and glad you enjoyed the chapter. The sisters will appear towards the end of this series so ya gotta wait.**

**keybladelight: Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see regarding Julio and Neptune's child. Nepgear will have quite the reaction to her niece/nephew. Don't worry Neptune will become more responsible but as she said in this chapter she'll still ultimately be her goofy and loveable self.**

**FoxMan88: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed it. Yep, interludes for all in this small series.**

**Nothing else to say so let's get to the review thing.**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. Also you guys can follow me on Twitter which is simply named SSJCFF for updates, heads up for the next chapter should be coming out or if there will be a delay. You can also send fanart and whatnot if you want.**

**Next Chapter: Days in Lastation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Days In Lastation**

**AN: Hello guys back with the next chapter. Took me a while due to me suffering from Insomnia, motivation being hurt by the virus and focusing on my Fate fic which is now up. Not a long one due to it cycling through two characters but a lot happens in this short time. One introduces a character you guys should all know and will feature the first lemon of the series and I will naturally leave a notice where it begins and ends so you can skip it. **

**Bold=Author  
**_Italics=Thinking  
_Regular=Speaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OC and the story behind it. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

**Noire's POV**

**5 AM One Day After The Last Chapter**

**RING RING RING **

"Mmm." I let out a small sound as I rose up from my bed and stretched before turning off the alarm. I looked at Jared who was sleeping soundly. He didn't have to get up for Guild Work till 9 so he slept in. I only woke up this early to do my morning routine of a long jog. I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and got up to change into my outfit. A black tank top, short shorts, and running shoes. I'd take my shower when I was done running.

**One Hour Later**

"Huff, huff." I let out as I jogged around the outskirts of the city to avoid attention. "Alright, a bit longer and I'll head back." I muttered as I jogged along the path.

"Lady Noire?" I heard and saw Chian in a truck. She had been doing well becoming one of the top factories in Lastation thanks to her efforts along with the remnants of Avenir. Thanks to their efforts all buildings were repaired with ease. Currently, they were looking into ways to reduce the emissions in Lastation and make it a much nicer city to look at.

"Hey Chian. Doing a job?" I asked as I stopped she came to a stop next to me.

"Yeah, just heading over to grab some parts. Going for a jog?" Chian asked.

"It's part of my morning routine. I'm almost done." I answered.

"Well, I won't be in your way. I'll see you around." Chian said and drove off as I continued my jog. A couple of minutes later and I felt my stomach grumble.

"Alright, guess I should head back." I muttered. One time I went for too long and got really tired as a result and it made it difficult to do my work which led to Jared making me promise him to not push myself like that again. I transformed and quickly flew back to the Basilicom.

**One Minute Later**

"Oh, hey Noire." Alex said to me from the couch as I walked into the Basilicom. She was dressed in a white tank top with black shorts her hair in a bit of a mess. After some discussion, I decided to let Alex live with us in the Basilicom for the time being while she looked into getting her own place. I didn't mind since Alex was good company plus she was a good friend.

"Hey, Alex. You're up early." Noire noted as Alex woke up typically when Jared did.

"I went to sleep early yesterday so I woke up earlier." Alex answered simply. "You barely finish your jog?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower now." I answered.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Alex said and I walked off to my bedroom where I found Jared still asleep and I smiled as I walked over and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my usual outfit from the closet and went to the bathroom to shower.

**A Couple Hour Later Jared's POV**

"Morning." I muttered dressed in a white jacket over a red shirt and jeans as I entered the kitchen where I found Alex and Noire eating a breakfast of eggs and hash browns along with fruit and juice

"You're up early." Noire noted as I fixed myself a plate.

"Guild called. They need me to come in a little earlier." I answered as I sat down. "Also, Julio called not too long after. He's gonna start training students over at Takko's dojo."

"Really? If I recall he's been searching for things to do apart from the Guild and training himself to get stronger." Noire said passing me a cup of grape juice.

"He has. That's great to hear he's found something to do." Alex said.

"Yeah. Hope he has fun with that." I answered as I quickly finished my food and gulped down my juice.

"The job that important?" Noire asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, there's a swarm of Dogoos forming near a village on the outskirts of the nation. I'm gonna go clear them out. Won't take me long." I answered and placed my plate and cup in the sink. "See you later tonight babe." I said and gave her a peck on the lips. "Later Alex." I said to Alex as I exited the kitchen.

"Bye." The two said and I flew off in the direction of the village.

**Several Minutes Later**

"Alright, this should be the place." I muttered as I noticed a series of homes and stores along with several people who looked to be getting ready to leave. I also felt several sources of energy approaching the town and I quickly landed.

"Oh, are you the worker they sent over?" A voice called out an older woman rushed over to me.

"Yeah. Just point me over to the direction of the horde and I'll deal with them." I said. Over the past few weeks, I've kept up my training and improved greatly. I'm nowhere near the levels of Kila, Rae, Jason, and Julio but I was confident in my abilities especially since I'd managed to boost the Kaioken to times ten. Of course, Alex trained with me and had improved greatly as well.

"Are you sure you can?" The woman asked.

"Of course. I've trained with Julio Shinku." I said and her eyes widened at that. Yeah, Julio's pretty much a celebrity at this point especially over in Planeptune. "It won't take long I promise so you can tell everyone around here to relax." I said and shot up into the air and turned in the direction I can sense the energy and flew towards it and immediately caught sight of the horde. There were dozens of smaller Dogoos and a fair amount of giant ones. I observed them seeing if there was anything else and anything that could be collateral damage and upon spotting nothing I grinned. I landed and took in a breath before raising my hands which erupted in flames and with a yell I let out a stream of fireballs that flew into the horde causing multiple small explosions taking out several small Dogoos quickly and rapidly but the bigger ones were pushing through and I smirked before raising a hand above my head and created a large fireball about the size of a house before flinging it at the horde which resulted in a fiery inferno that engulfed and incinerated the last few Dogoos. I then raised my hand and fired a few ki blasts to dissipate the lingering flames.

"Easy peasy." I said sensing no more Dogoos and flew back to the village and landed in the village. "Alright, the horde is taken care of." I said to the villagers who let out cheers and sounds of relief.

"Thank you very much. We'll send the payment to the Guild." The woman I spoke to said shaking my hand gratefully.

"It's no problem. Just helping where I can." I said. "Anyways, I gotta go. I have to report back to the Guild."

"Alright. Again thank you very much." The woman said and I flew off back towards Lastation.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Nice work Jared." A woman who was the receptionist of the Guild said to me with a smile. "Should I place the reward into your account?"

"Go ahead. Is that all you'll need from me today?" I asked.

"Yes. There's not much today apart from requests to gather materials and to kill monsters that are rather weak but those are being reserved for the newer members to help them." She said and I nodded. That was something the Guild was doing now. Prioritizing simple quests that won't be hard for newer members to help them level up. Those that have worked here longer didn't care as those quests as they offered very little in terms of Credits and their levels are high enough it wouldn't even give enough XP to even give them 1% the amount they need to level up.

"Alright. I'll head home then." I said and exited the Guild before flying back to the Basilicom.

**A Couple of Minutes Later**

"I'm back." I called out.

"Oh, you didn't take long." Alex said from the couch where she was reading a book.

"It was just a bunch of Dogoos. Nothing any of us can't handle." I replied sitting on the couch next to her. "Where's Noire?"

"In her office downstairs. She's working on a few things then she has the interviews." Alex answered.

"Ah, right." I said nodding. For anyone curious what she meant by interviews, Noire and the other CPUs have decided to get their own Oracle after Histoire became the one for Planeptune. They all agreed it would make their jobs easier to have someone assist their workloads.

"She's been at it for a while huh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she's trying to find someone with good work ethic and is responsible. She's found a couple of candidates but none stick out." I answered.

"She really shouldn't be picky." Alex said.

"Well, this person does have a massive responsibility as Lastation's Oracle plus they'll be working very closely to Noire. It makes sense she'd want to be sure about who she hires." I said.

"True. Eh, I'm sure she'll find somebody to take up the role." Alex said. "Up for a game?"

"Immortal Conflict?" I asked and she grinned and got up to switch on the console and place the blood filled fighting game. She tossed me a controller and switched on the TV with the remote.

**Meanwhile Noire's POV**

"No." I muttered, pushing aside an application from a recent interview. I had gotten many applications when I announced my looking for an Oracle. Some seemed competent but from some of the interviews, somewhere clearly at it for completely their own gain. Not many seemed interested in helping Lastation which was one of the main aspects I was looking for. They would have to be willing to set aside any of their own personal goals and prioritize the Nation and her people. "Why is this so hard?" I muttered, leaning my head into my arms and sighed. By the Goddess, I wanna go upstairs and see Jared so bad. He would help my mood. I then heard a knock and took in another breath and straightened my posture before speaking up. "Enter." I said and a staff member entered.

"Lady Noire. Are you ready for the next applicant?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Send them in." I said and she bowed before exiting the room and a few seconds later a short boy walked in. He was about 4'11 with aqua eyes and silver hair cut short. He wore a near-formal black suit with silver lining with many buttons and shorts. He also wore black socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. The jacket had two long tails and blue coloring inside. He also wore a white button-up shirt under it and a light blue necktie with the collar having black linings. She was holding a black folder. "Greetings. I'm CPU Black Heart but you may call me Lady Noire."

"Very well Lady Noire." The boy said but I noticed his voice was rather feminine. I stared at him before deciding to ask something.

"First off are you a girl?" I asked and the 'boy' smiled.

"Ah, you've noticed I am a girl." The boy now identified as a girl said. "People regularly assume I'm a boy. Not that I blame them as my choice in style easily gives that feeling. May I sit Lady Noire?" She asked, gesturing to the seat in front of my desk.

"Of course." I said happy she was being polite and the girl sat down. "Now, May I know your name?"

"Of course. My name is Kei Jinguji." She said introducing herself.

"A pleasure to meet you." I answered. "I assume that folder contains your application?"

"It does my Lady." She answered and I held out my hand and she handed it over. I opened it and looked it over and was impressed with what I saw. It showed she had worked for a few companies and businesses and all reported she was very good at her job. I also noted she had more than a little work done in regards to community work. In fact, they said she was a massive help during the rebuilding of Lastation with her business sense and rational thinking.

"Okay Kei I'm quite impressed with what I'm seeing here. In terms of qualifications you're more than capable however, I wish to ask you something." I said setting down the file.

"Yes Lady Noire?" She asked curiously.

"This job is not one where you can only think of yourself. It involves the entirety of Lastation...My nation and its people must come above all else. Are you willing to set any personal feelings aside for this nation?" I asked.

"Absolutely. That's the reason I wanted to become the Oracle. I could help out around Lastation much more if I did." Kei said. "I want to be able to help improve our nation and especially now after all that's happened."

"Hmm...Well, let's more into this interview and we'll see if that's possible." I said and began to ask questions.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Alright, I'll contact you soon and inform you if I decide you're the best fit for the job." I said, opening my door for Kei who nodded.

"I look forward to it My Lady." She said and exited. I shut the door with a smile on my face.

"I think I've found my Oracle." I said with a smile.

**Several Hours Later**

"And done." I said filling out the final paper and rose from my seat. Everything was in place for the festival and treaty over in Planeptune. I walked over to the door and exited my office.

"Heading in my Lady?" A worker asked.

"Yep. I've finished everything so I'm taking the day. You've worked hard as well. Go ahead and clock out." I said.

"Thank you very much my Lady." She said bowing and I walked past her to the elevator.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Hey Noire." Jared said to me as I came upstairs from the couch. "Tired?"

"A little. I could use some food." I sighed.

"Well, before Alex left for a job she cooked some steaks, greens, and potatoes." Jared said. "Your plate is in the microwave."

"Thanks." I said with relief and walked to the kitchen and put it for a bit to heat it up when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I smiled leaning back against Jared happy for his warmth.

"Things go better?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah...I've found my Oracle." I said. "Just gotta do a couple of things and call her and that's that."

"That's great." He said and I turned around and gave him a kiss for a bit before pulling away.

"So...Up for a little fun tonight?" I asked and he smiled.

"Pent up?" He asked and I nodded. "Sure. After you eat and you want to shower before or after?"

"Before." I answered and the microwave beeped. "I'll eat while you go ahead and get in."

"Alright." He said and kissed me before walking off to our room.

**Half An Hour Later 3rd Person **

**HEADS UP THIS IS THE POINT WHERE THINGS START GETTING RATED M. IF YOU WANT TO GO AHEAD AND SKIP AHEAD PLEASE DO.**

**I'M SERIOUS JUST SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS TYPE OF CONTENT!**

"You ready?" Noire called out from their bathroom while Jared sat on the bed with a towel around his waist.

"Yeah." He answered and the door opened and Noire exited. Her body was slightly with with a white towel over her curvy body. She had her hair down and it fell in a sleek curtain down her back. She had a blush on her face but she looked prepared. Instantly Jared felt his face reddening. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her like this but it still excited him nonetheless. She then walked over and sat next to him before she kissed him passionately and he responded with enthusiasm wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer and he felt her warm and soft body against his. After a bit Noire pulled away and removed her towel revealing her naked body and soon removed Jared's revealing his erection and soon began to kiss Jared again this time gently stroking his erection eliciting a moan. Jared not wanting to be outdone slipped a hand to her vagina and began to finger it causing her to moan.

"Okay, let's just skip the foreplay." Noire said, pulling away and shoved Jared onto his back.

"Okay, wow you really are frustrated." Jared commented and she straddled him and gently lifted herself over his penis and slowly inserted it inside of her letting small sounds of pleasure and then let out a particularly loud moan when she got it fully inside and after a bit began to go up and down slowly and eventually began to speed up moaning louder and louder as she did and soon Jared let out his own due to how tight Noire was. While this wasn't their first time they didn't have sex often so they both still had to get used to it more.

"Don't push yourself." Jared got out.

"It's fine. S-Sit up and kiss me." She said letting small noises and Jared obliged sitting up and capturing her lips with his and the two began to kiss passionately and even used their tongues as she moved up and down on his penis. Jared also used a hand to pinch Noire's nippled causing her to gasp and moan into their kiss more and more. They continued this until Noire began to clench over him and she began to let out louder moans and Jared felt himself getting closer as well. "Sweetie, I-I'm getting close." Noire said through moans.

"I know, I can feel you getting tighter. I'm getting close as well." Jared said grunting as Noire's moans got more and more frequent until with a final squeal she orgasmed and upon feeling the liquids exiting her he felt himself climax and Noire moaned as she felt him cum inside her and she shook for a bit as she came down from her orgasm. "You good?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said, giving him a smile and she gently lifted herself from his penis which she noticed was still erect. "...Are you not satisfied?"

"I-I guess not." Jared answered and Noire leaned down.

"Hmm...Neither am I." Noire whispered and gently began to stroke him again. "How about a couple more rounds."

"Sure." Jared said, giving her a kiss.

**ALRIGHT, THE LEMON IS OVER. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE SO I CUT IT A BIT DOWN.**

**A Couple of Hours Later**

"Yeah, my training's going well." Jared said to Julio over the phone. "I've managed to boost my limit to times ten. Maybe I'm strong enough to actually make you take a fight between us seriously now?" I said jokingly. We had fought a couple of times since the final battle but each ended in total defeat and I knew he was holding back tremendously as I had to use the Kaioken to get him to use his full strength at base which I knew wasn't enough to make him sweat.

"We can figure that out next time we get the chance. So, how are things going for the Oracle search?" He asked.

"Noire just found her Oracle actually. She's sorting a couple of things out before she calls and tells her she's hired." Jared answered.

"That's great. From what I've heard, Vert's still looking but Blanc's found one as well." Julio answered.

"Yeah, Noire mentioned it. From what I hear she's quite competent." Jared said. "How's the pregnancy going?"

"Pretty well. Not much except Neptune being a little tired at times." Julio answered and I overheard someone call out.

"Crim-Crim, shower's free." I heard Compa call out.

"Coming babe." He called back. "Alright, I gotta go. See you at the festival soon."

"Yeah, looking forward to it." Jared replied and Julio hung up. Jared then walked over to their room where Noire was laying with a silky black nightgown and was looking over something on her phone. "Ready to sleep?"

"Yeah. Just sending a message to Vert. It involves a new game we're coming up with." Noire explained and set down the phone on the nightstand and plugged it in to charge before the two got under the blankets and she moved closer to him. "Night."

"Night Noire." He muttered and planted a kiss on her head before the two drifted to the two in a large black room there was a glowing power symbol. The symbol spun slowly and steadily however, the symbol let out an almost sort of beat like a heartbeat. After a couple of beats it stopped and continued to spin as if nothing happened.

**AN: I'm really sorry about the delay. Considering how short this chapter is it shouldn't have taken me more than two months. The next chapter won't take as long.**

**Let's get right to the reviews.**

**Dragonsayianblue: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**keybladelight: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed it. You'll see how that all goes soon. Julio hasn't mastered it yet completely. He can merely transform into it at will now. Yep those two are together and you'll see how that is next chapter. You'll see how things go with his students. The sisters will appear in time. You'll have to wait and see how things will go with Julio and Serene in the future. The only hint I can give in regards to the mysterious character is that they're dead. You'll see how things go for this series in the future.**

**Omar Zerarka: Thanks for the review and as you can see it's done. I'll try not to make it take nowhere near as long.**

**Well that's it for the reviews. Next chapter will be longer as it features Vert, IF, and Jason along with his friends.**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. Also you guys can follow me on Twitter which is simply named SSJCFF for updates, heads up for the next chapter should be coming out or if there will be a delay. You can also send fanart and whatnot if you want.**

**Next Chapter: Days in Leanbox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Days in Leanbox**

**AN: Hey guys back with another chapter and yeah it took me a while again I'll explain why at the end. In this one, we expand on Vert's relationship with IF and how things are going for Jason and his friends on top of a certain woman appearing.**

**Bold=Author  
**_Italics=Thinking  
_Regular=Speaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my OC and the story behind it. Everything else belongs to their respective creators and companies.**

**Three Days After The Last Chapter**

**IF's POV 10 AM**

"Mmm…" I let a small sigh as I rose up from the bed I shared with Vert who was currently asleep after completing a four-day long gaming marathon much to the annoyance of Yvoire who was trying to assist her to find an Oracle especially since the others had already found theirs. She tried to suggest Yvoire become the Oracle but he turned it down pointing out in a few years he'd be retiring as he was starting to get up there in age and wanted a younger person to fulfill the role. I glanced at the sleeping beauty next to me and was once again reminded how lucky I was. I was just a normal Guild agent who wandered around the world trying to find her place in the world and here I am in a relationship with my favorite Goddess and friends with all the others. I got up from the bed and stretched letting out a sound of satisfaction before walking to a dresser and grabbing what I needed for my shower.

**One Hour Later**

"Aww...I was hoping for some time alone with you Iffy." Vert said her tone sad. She had woken up and showered a little after I was done with my own. How she could look rested after not very many hours of sleep amazed me. We were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Yvoire who was there to ensure she did her job today and Ran-Ran.

"Sorry, Vert. I got work at the Guild and from the sound of it it's an important job." I said apologetically.

"Then perhaps I can accompany you?" Vert suggested.

"Absolutely not." Yvoire cut in. "We have interviewees coming for the role of Oracle and you must personally interview them. After all, you will be working closely with them and it must be someone who you feel you can work with."

"Ran-Ran thinks he's right." Ran-Ran said nodding her head.

"Sorry, Vert. He is." I said and Vert looked at me in betrayal. "Tell you what when I'm done with the job I can make it up for you when I get back." I suggested and her eyes brightened up at that.

"Okay, I'll be waiting my dear Iffy." She said giving me a kiss on my cheek causing me to blush.

"Okay. See you when I get back." I said and walked to the elevator.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Hey Julio!" I called out and he turned to me and walked over. For the record this was the one that was born in our world.

"What is it IF?" He asked. We had gone a quite a few jobs together over my time on here and he was a pretty nice guy. Similar to Julio in a lot of ways but more of a pessimist at times compared to his more optimistic counterpart.

"I got a job for clearing out a cave that was filled with some high-level monsters. Up for a bit of a challenge?" I asked with a grin.

"Sure thing. Try and not fall behind this time." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, I assure you that won't be the case." I said matching his grin. "C'mon let's go sign for the job." I said and led him over to the desk.

**Vert's POV Five Hours Later**

"This is so far going nowhere." I said sighing after reviewing another applicant. I thought it'd be easy to find somebody I could work well with but as it turns out that was the difficult part. Finding someone qualified to handle the role was easy as Yvoire was very strict in who he allowed to be interviewed and made sure all their applications and abilities were real which cut down the number quite a bit but still left a large number to interview and none have been someone I could see myself working with long term. I asked Yvoire to fulfill the role and while he was honored he said that in a year he will be retiring to live the rest of his years with his wife after working here for a good 50 years. It saddened me to hear it but he did deserve it. His actions against Neptune aside he was a very hardworking and trustworthy man who was a massive help in keeping Leanbox steady while I was in Celestia.

"Indeed. None of the interviews have shown anybody who could handle working with you." Yvoire grumbled.

"Well this is the last one for today so let's finish up shall we?" I suggested.

"Indeed." Yvoire said shifting the pacers he had to the next in line. "Finally we have...Chika Hakozaki. Work history-wise she's exceptional and broad. She's worked as a teacher for various grade levels, secretary to CEOs, head of PR departments, and a lot more. In other words, she has all the aspects we're looking for including a great deal of patience...Which will be needed for you."

"Umm what's that supposed to mean?" I asked giving him a look he returned.

"Your tendency to play games for days upon days and neglect your work has caused many problems and has often forced me to complete it to avoid issues in the nation. If they will work with you they'll need to be able to handle that." Yvoire said and I winced at his harsh words as they were true and yet another reason I was fine with him retiring as I knew he was often exhausted due to this. Perhaps I should try toning my sessions down or make the longer ones less frequent. "Guard please send Miss Hakozaki in." He said and the guard nodded and walked to the door and exited the room and shortly afterward he brought along an attractive light-skinned woman with very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with a few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes were red and she stood at about 5'2 with sizable breasts. She wore a black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neckpiece with a white sphere in the center that had a small green x in the center which was typical for clothes in Leanbox and had two small pieces of purple cloth. On both of her hips, she had black ribbon-cloth segments that had longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside.

"Greetings Miss Hakozaki. I am Yvoire and I'm sure you're aware of who she is." He said gesturing to me.

"Indeed I am Yvoire." She said in a respectful tone and bowed to us very gracefully. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Green Heart."

"Thank you but you are free to refer to me as Vert. Now please take a seat." I said and she rose up from her bow looking elegant as she did so.

"Of course Lady Vert." She said sitting on the chair in front of the desk and we began rattling off questions ranging to her personnel experiences, hobbies. motivations and a bunch of other aspects and she cleared each one. On top of this, I caught glimpses of her personality and I was liking it. She was friendly, kind, and fun all while being responsible and competent. All aspects we were looking for and are aspects I like in a person.

"Alright, so far we're impressed Miss Hakozaki. You've displayed all the talents needed to be the Oracle and what's needed to work with the lady personally." Yvoire said.

"Indeed. All that remains is one last question: Are you willing to set aside all personnel interests for Leanbox and its people?" I asked my tone serious and I studied her but her expression didn't waver in the slightest.

"Of course. I didn't apply for this job for the perks. I came here because I love this nation and want to see it prosper." Chika answered.

"Hmm...Alright. Then why don't we discuss when you can start?" I asked and clearly surprised her while Yvoire nodded.

"Yes. I agree you seem very fitting for this job. The Lady appears to enjoy your company as well and given how close you two will be working together it is an important factor." Yvoire said. "Now when will you be able to start?"

"A-Anytime." She answered quickly composing herself.

"Good. You can start the day of the big festival in Planeptune where you can accompany me as a guest that way you can meet the other oracles of the nations who are accompanying their CPUs as guests for the treaty signing." Vert said with a smile.

"Very well. If I recall that's in two days correct?" Chika asked.

"Indeed it is. Now why don't we discuss the other details of your new position." Yvoire said.

"Very well let's get started." Chika said straightening her back.

**One Hour Later Jason's POV**

"Violet Crash!" I shouted firing a blast up into the sky testing its power. I had bee training harder and harder since the final battle in Celestia. Julio's transformation put him at a level that had put him well above me which infuriated me as I had made us near equals. My training was showing results as I was stronger than before but I knew full well he was likely training just as hard and had likely grown used to that transformation which despite my dislike to admit it I wouldn't be able to match. That power was straight up godly and almost overwhelming. "It's not enough...I doubt I can beat him."

"You should take a break. All you've been doing is train lately and it's getting pretty late." I heard and turned to see Mia, my very recent girlfriend who was dressed in a black top that exposed her slender waist under a white jacket with blue highlights on the sleeves and a black skirt that went to her thighs that were covered with black tights that went into white boots. She had her hair in a side ponytail that went down her left side.

"I guess you're right. No point in overworking myself." I said sighing as I knew she wouldn't back down from the topic plus the sun was nearly set. She walked over and wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. Goddess, I wish I had confessed to her sooner.

"Hey stop worrying about him being stronger. You caught up before in fact in your base forms you two are still equal its just his transformation is stronger. Maybe look into a way to evolve yours further?" Mia suggested.

"Maybe...C'mon let's go home." I said and she nodded and we pulled apart before flying off to the monastery and arrived quickly. We landed outside the door and I pushed it open and we entered the doors closing behind us.

"Oh, hey welcome back." Sayaka said coming down from the stairs.

"Hey." We said in unison.

"Training go well?" She asked.

"Not really." I answered. "Yours?"

"It's going decently for all of us but Kensei. He's improving a lot." She answered. "The others are getting dinner. You hungry?"

"Yeah. I could use some food." I answered.

"Same here." Mia said and we followed her to the dining area where we could hear talking and clattering of dishes and we entered finding all the students gathered. We walked over to the line and got our plates of grilled chicken, broccoli and potatoes before glancing around and spotting Kim and Kensei who waved us over gesturing to some saved seats and we walked over sitting next to them.

"Hey." Kensei said as we sat down.

"Hey." I said back.

"Julio came by." He said and I looked over at that.

"Really, what for?" Mia asked curious.

"He and Master were discussing the idea of implementing a gravity chamber here." Kim said and that drew our attention.

"Really? That's huge." I said knowing how that can help with training given how things have been for Julio and his sheer toughness.

"Yeah, he's looking into a way to replicate but said it could take some time. He wants everyone to be capable of fighting in the event another enemy pops up." Kensei explained.

"Wow, he's the type to prepare huh?" Mia said.

"Well, he did mention Kobura said the person who obliterated his world will come to ours at some point...Makes sense he'd want to be ready for that day." I brought up and they fell silent at that. Julio had informed us of this a couple of days after the battle and it was pretty surprising to hear of a being stronger than Kobura was. "So, we'll need to be ready for that day as well." I said and they nodded in agreement. "Anyways, let's not dwell on that. Let's enjoy the peace while we can."

"I agree with that." Kim said, taking a bite out of her food. "We can worry about that when we're training."

"You guys got everything ready for the festival?" Sayaka asked.

"Yep. Got my outfit picked out." Mia said.

"Same here." Kim said and I noticed the three were particularly excited. I knew why as each of us were planning to use this time to have a nice date with our respective lovers on top of being able to just have fun.

"It'll be nice to see everyone else. We've all been pretty busy lately." Mia said.

"Yeah. Helping get the nations in order and focusing on our own lives hasn't left us much time to see them." Sayaka said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should look into having a get together at times." Kim said.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." Kensei said, finishing his plate. "I'm gonna head to the showers and get to bed. That training exhausted me."

"Same here." Sayaka said.

"We should head together." Kim said, gesturing to Mia.

"Sure." Mia said, finishing her plate.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go see Fujin." Jason said, finishing his as well. "He wanted to talk to me around this time."

"Alright. See you in the room." Mia said kissing me on the cheek before the four walked off disposing of their plates and I did the same before heading to Fujin's office.

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Knock Knock**

"Enter." Fujin said and I entered the room after knocking on his door. The room looked like your typical japanese room and had a kotatsu in the center where he was seated sipping tea.

"You wanted to see me Master?" I asked.

"Yes. Sit Jason." He said and I sat under the kotatsu and he pushed a cup of tea to me and I took a sip. "Jason...You have been here longer then any other and you've reached great heights and have earned the respect of everyone here which is why I have an offer."

"What is it Master?" I asked surprised at his sentiment.

"I would like you to take over as the head teacher." Fujin said, shocking me as he was the head teacher.

"What? But what about you?" I asked.

"I will be retiring. It's something Takko and I have been discussing. Our age is catching up to us and we're tiring quicker and quicker as time goes on." Fujin muttered. "Our time is coming and we wish to find our successors. Takko is having Sayer become the head of his school but both of them are considering having Julio take over in the long run. I believe you are the one who should take over here." I studied his face. He was telling the truth and I knew he meant it.

"...Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am. You are the best fit for this position." Fujin said seriously.

"...Alright. I'll take over." I said and he smiled.

"Very good. Don't worry, I'll be there to provide advice for you when you need it." Fujin said.

"We'll see." I said and he raised his cup of tea and I clinked my cup with his.

"To your success, Master Jason." Fujin said and we drank our cups of tea and I rose up from my seat.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Gotta shower and get to bed." I said.

"Rest well Jason." He said and I exited his room.

**Meanwhile IF's POV**

"That's great news!" I said with a smile to Vert as we ate our dinner of pasta she cooked. "She sounds like she'll make a great Oracle."

"Indeed. I imagine you two will get along well." Vert said, taking a bite of her food. "How was the job?"

"Pretty fun. He beat me again though." I said with a sigh.

"He's quite strong for a normal human. Must be a trait all his counterparts share." Vert commented.

"I guess so. Anyways, it was a pretty fun job being able to kill some actually strong mobs." I said finishing my plate with Vert doing the same. "So...What do you have planned?"

"Oh, not much. Just a little bath for the two of us." She said and I blushed. "Sadly while I'd like to have some fun with you I must get up early tomorrow to finish up some work in time for the festival." She said before leaning forward and whispered sensually. "Of course that's when we can have some true fun." She said and I felt my face grow even hotter. "Now, let's wash the dishes so we can take a bath." She said moving back and I nodded my face still hot and we rose from our chairs and picked our plates up and put them in the sink before we began to clean all the dishes though there weren't many given it was just the two of us.

"By the way you called Neptune to see how she's doing right?" I asked Vert as I handed her a plate.

"Indeed. It was a four way call between the two of us along with Blanc and Noire. She's doing fine and facing nothing that wasn't expected." She answered taking the plate. "She also said hi by the way."

"Good to know she's fine." I said finishing the last plate and we placed them on the dish rack to dry. "Okay...Ready for our bath?" I asked, forcing back a blush.

"Hmm hmm. Let's go Iffy." She said brightly and took my hand and pulled me to our bedroom.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"_...I don't think I can ever get used to this." _I thought to myself as we sat in the very large bathtub that fit us easy. Vert was humming as she massaged shampoo into my hair and I resisted the urge to turn around and see her naked body. We used to use towels but recently Vert decided we should stop to deepen our relationship and let me tell you it was difficult as all hell and still is. I mean...It's VERT and she's naked. I doubt anyone could just get used to it quickly.

"Oh I do love you hair Iffy. It's always so soft and silky especially after the bath." Vert said running her hands through it.

"T-Thanks. I could say the same about yours." I commented.

"Naturally. I take great measures to make sure it looks perfect. My chest may be my most prominent feature but all aspects of yourself must be beautiful." She said proudly before leaning down and whispering into my ear. "I know you especially love it." She whispered giving me a kiss on my ear causing me to shiver. Goddess her tease game is too powerful. The only person that I know can match her is Kila.

"C-Come on Vert." I said feeling embarrassed causing her to laugh lightly.

"I'm just teasing my dear sweet Iffy." She said before rinsing my hair off completely. "My turn." She said and I turned around and found her back to me and her long golden hair flowing down her back and I began to wash her hair. She hummed lightly as I did which was very calming. After several minutes washing her hair I finally finished and scooted back before she turned around.

"Thank you my dear Iffy." She said, giving me a smile before leaning forward and giving me a kiss on my lips that I returned. We kissed for a good minute before pulling away and my face felt hot and Vert's on face had a light pink blush around her cheeks.

"So...We should probably get out before we pass out from the heat." I said and she giggled.

"Indeed. Let's go to bed." Vert said and we rose out of the bath to grab our towels.

**Several Minutes Later**

"It's been going well. I've been working extra hard and my grades have been in the B's." Compa said over the phone. I was sitting on the bed talking with her while Vert finished drying her hair. I was dressed in a pair of black short shorts and a white shirt. Ran Ran was sleeping over on the couch with a pillow and a blanket

"Nice. Glad to know you're on your way to becoming a nurse." I said.

"Thank you Iffy. How's it going for you?" She asked.

"Pretty well. I've risen in rank in the Guild over here." I said. "Plus things between me and Vert are going well."

"That's nice. It's nice to hear the relationships we've formed are going well." Compa said brightly and thinking about it it was true. A lot of us have found someone to be in a relationship with and have been enjoying it. "Anyways, I'm gonna get to bed. Crim-Crim and I are waking up early to finish some stuff for the festival soon."

"Alright. Looking forward to seeing you guys in a couple of days." I said.

"Bye Iffy." She said.

"Bye Compa." I said and she hung up. Vert then walked over dressed in a light green nightgown that barely went to her thighs and revealed a good bit of her chest. "Ready for bed?" I asked as she got into the bed.

"Not quite." She said before pulling me closer to her and pressing me against her chest. "Now I am." She said softly causing me to blush but I simply adjusted myself to get more comfortable as I was feeling drowsy. She pulled the blanket over the two of us and clapped her hand, switching off the lights. "Good night Iffy."

"Good night Vert." I yawned and soon felt myself lose consciousness.

**Meanwhile**

A large power symbol glowed a bright green hovered and rotated slowly in a large room. It gave off a feeling of warmth however it changed oh so slightly as it pulsed repeatedly and rapidly for a few seconds before stopping and returned to normal as if nothing happened.

**AN: Okay long story short shit went bad with my family. A major fight happened and went on for a couple of days that left me stressed the hell out and unable to focus on working. Then we all sat down and talked and talked and we're trying harder to fix things between us so I took a break from working on stories to focus on that. Things are better now and I'm able to work on my stories. Also, I've fallen into the black hole that is Vtubers and have spent lots of time watching translations of their videos more specifically of a certain finger loving dog...No regrets whatsoever.**

**Let's get to the reviews.**

**Dragonsayianblue: Thanks for the reviews. As for the Uni thing...Maybe. **

**keybladelight: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the moment and you'll see if Noire's pregnant. Hope you liked seeing Chika and seeing Mina next chapter.**

**Anyways, that's it for the reviews. Next chapter will feature Rae and Blanc and the first appearance of Mina. Nothing else to say so let's do the review thing while I work on the next chapter for my Fate fic.**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, ideas, and suggestions for the future of the story. Any questions you have I'll likely answer with a PM. Criticism is accepted but flames are not. Also you guys can follow me on Twitter which is simply named SSJCFF for updates, heads up for the next chapter should be coming out or if there will be a delay. You can also send fanart and whatnot if you want.**

**Next Chapter: Days in Lowee**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Where I have been**

**Okay, I've been gone a while and I'm really sorry about that. I went through some MAJOR writer's block and it took me a while to get over it like a solid few weeks until I could actually sit down and type without just staring at the screen for hours doing nothing and getting really frustrated. I actually broke it a week by focusing on other things and watching vtubers(Yes I've fallen into the black hole and I don't regret it one bit). Then my family and I moved into a new house and I had to focus on getting everything set up and we don't have internet currently set up so I haven't been able to actually work. The only reason I got this done is because I'm at a relative's house and I'm typing this up really quickly. Thankfully that problem will be fixed tomorrow and I'll be able to get everything done. **

**Now I'm gonna focus on my Fate fic first, then my Yugioh fic and finally my Nep fic but when I get those chapters done I'm gonna primarily focus on my Fate fic because it's my newer one and I want to get more chapters done. I'll be doing two there then I'll go to my Yugioh fic and get two done there and then I'll focus on my Nep fic with the same amount of chapters. **

**Also, little heads up I will be replacing this AN with the chapter when it's done so make sure to pay attention to that.**

**Not much else to say except again sorry about my lack of inactivity and I'll work on getting all the chapters done ASAP.**


End file.
